warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Wild/Chapter 8
Chapter description :As ThunderClan warriors approach, Yellowfang attempts to get up, but her injured leg slows her down and the ThunderClan patrol emerges. Yellowfang faces them defiantly as Bluestar asks Firepaw what is going on and why they are both recently fed. :Firepaw starts to reply that she was weak and hungry, but Bluestar scolds him for eating, saying he wasn't weak or hungry. However, when she turns to Yellowfang she is surprised, saying that Firepaw had captured ShadowClan's medicine cat. Yellowfang replies that she was, but now she travels on her own. :Tigerclaw comments that she must have fallen on hard times to be beaten by an apprentice and Darkstripe says they should kill her and punish Firepaw. Bluestar calms them, saying that they will take her back to their camp and starts to lead the way. :Yellowfang refuses any help, limping back painfully. Firepaw asks Graypaw if he's ever heard of Yellowfang, to which Graypaw replies that she was a warrior before she was a medicine cat and that it was hard to imagine her a loner. He explains that a loner is a cat that doesn't live in a Clan or with Twolegs. Firepaw comments that he'll probably end up a loner when Bluestar is finished which him since he both fed an enemy warrior and ate the rabbit. Graypaw replies Bluestar is fair and that no cat is perfect. :The patrol enters the ThunderClan camp and Bluestar signals Yellowfang to stand in front of the Highrock. Spottedleaf comes out to help, but Yellowfang hisses she can take care of herself. Firepaw is tempted to go to the fresh-kill pile, but guesses he won't get his share for breaking the warrior code. :He passes by Bluestar, hoping for signal to eat, but the leader and Tigerclaw are discussing Yellowfang and whether she was a spy or not. Tigerclaw leaves and Bluestar walks over to Frostfur to warn her about the fox spotted in the territory and to guard the nursery carefully before walking over the fresh-kill pile. Firepaw walks over to the tree stump and starts to pick up a mouse, but Tigerclaw stops him and has him give his share to the elders. He takes it to them and when he gets back to the apprentices' den, Graypaw asks him if Bluestar has mentioned his punishment. Firepaw replies that she hadn't yet. :Bluestar calls a meeting and announces that they have taken Yellowfang prisoner. She also mentions that WindClan has gone from their territory and it was taken over by ShadowClan. She says there must have been a battle, but no bodies were found anywhere. The Clan wonders if ShadowClan had driven them out, but Bluestar replies that their new leader, Brokenstar, had given no indication of wanting to do anything with WindClan. Bluestar says that as a precaution they will send out larger groups of warriors, stay closer to camp, patrol the boundaries more frequently, and keep kits in the nursery. She also announces that, to speed up training, she would take Firepaw on as her apprentice. Graypaw gasps that it was a big honor and that Bluestar usually only takes on deputies' kits. :Tigerclaw speaks up, saying that Firepaw was being rewarded instead of punished for breaking the warrior code, and Bluestar says that she will deal with him now. She says that Yellowfang will need to be cared for, and that Firepaw will do it as punishment for breaking the warrior code. Dustpaw and Sandpaw yowl at him mockingly, but Bluestar interrupts, saying that there is no shame in caring for a cat that can't take care of itself. :She ends the meeting and Longtail approaches Firepaw, sneering that he'd better think twice about bringing in strays, because outsiders always bring trouble. Characters Major }} Minor *Tigerclaw *Bluestar *Graypaw *Darkstripe *Willowpelt *Spottedleaf *Frostfur *Ravenpaw *Smallear *One-eye *Dustpaw *Sandpaw *Lionheart *Longtail }} Mentioned *Brokenstar }} Errors *Graypaw mentions that leaders only ever take the kits of deputies as apprentices. However, no leader before or after this point has been shown with a deputy's kit as an apprentice, and none of Bluestar's apprentices were the kits of her deputies. Notes and references de:In die Wildnis/Kapitel 8 es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 8 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Into the Wild